Vanquished
by ncisduckie
Summary: Soon after "Enshadowed" ended, Isobel reappears in the Otherworld. There she finds the two people she never expected to see. Mr.Poe and Pinfeathers. Joined together, they find a way to defeat Lilith and break her hold on Varen. With a consequence. Rated 'T' for future chapters.
1. Prologue

The Otherworld: 2011

"I'd be damned, she went and fetched herself another one."

His eyes, once brown, are now a glowing red and shine from the shadows. Edgar Poe's slim figure steps out to meet the newcomer. "I never expected such...a young boy, though." He takes a few more steps forward and meets the boy. He's not exactly a young boy, but young enough to be deemed a scandal. Even for _her._ "But nobody is ever too young for eternal darkness."

Varen glares at the man he has studied so hard for so long from under his long hair. "That's where you are wrong, Mr. Poe. I will not be staying here. Isobel _will_ save me."

"You are a fool," Poe hisses. "You will never leave. _She_ will never allow you to."

A cold air whips around the bickering duo and they both straighten up immediately. "Tsk, Tsk." Her voice enters the room before her ethereal body does. "That miniscule girl cannot do a _thing_ here. She's a mere _mortal._

_ "Nobody _can leave here without my permission. _It's against my rules_." Her fingers trail a pattern across Varen's cheek. "And pretty soon, you'll end up _just_ like _my_ Poe."

Edgar smiles but his eyes remain devoid of any real happiness. Varen shudders and tries to whip Lilith's hand away.

She laughs and digs a nail into his face, leaving a river of blood. She drops her hand.

"And you will end up killing the silly little girl in your life. _Just_ like him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Vanquished Ch.1**

**Baltimore Hospital: 2012**

Isobel has been bedridden since she came back from the Otherworld. Her body has been destroyed in ways so many people would never deem possible. And it is all Pinfeathers, fault in the end, despite the fact he then proceeded to die for her. When Isobel finally opens her eyes, she is greeted with a dozen somber faces.

"W-where am I?" She croaks out, hoisting herself up with her still weak arms. Nobody answers. The blonde swings her legs over the bedside and looks at her family quizzically. "You guys, I'm fine." Still no answer.

She groans in frustration at the lack of response. The previous night's events left Isobel without a clue on what to do. Varen left her. For the devil herself, practically. She joins her parents and looks at her empty hospital bed. Or not.

A version of Isobel still lay in the white bed. Dozens of wires stick out from many different hidden spaces and a heart monitor sits next to the bed. Bruises cover her body. She tries to scream, and she does. But nobody looks her way.

Gwen comes running into the room, her eyes frantic. "Did she-" she trails off, looking at the bed. Her eyes watch Isobel's family with guilt. She could have sworn she heard a scream. Studying her friend's family, she spots a familiar face. Her lips form an 'oh' shape and she lets out a gasp. "Isobel," she whispers.

Without another word, Gwen escapes from the room running. Isobel watches her friend run and chases after her. One girl being chased by one nobody can see. They make it to the bathroom. Gwen slams the door behind Isobel and locks it.

"Isobel?" She asks, not trusting her voice.

The blonde smiles. "In the fl-yes. I'm here." Looking down, she notices she's still in clothes from the night before. But at this point, Isobel knows it could have been much more than a few hours,

Her friend purses her lips. "How?"

Knowing very well she will never be able to answer the question, she shrugs. Opening her mouth to answer, a figure appears in the bathroom.

His longer dark hair is slightly tousled from a non-existent wind. "I'm afraid Isobel's current condition is my fault."

"And you are?" Gwen challenges, wanting the answers. Even more than Isobel, at this point.

"Edgar Poe, pleased to make your acquaintance."

**A/N: This is really interesting to be writing! O_O I just- Don't feel worthy? I don't know-I have a Beautiful Creatures fic coming eventually. Once I gain the confidence to do it. Until then, Happy Anniversary, UF and Please Review!**


End file.
